


Samurai Husbands

by puta_bruta



Series: Black Panther/KillChalla Fanart [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, KillChalla - Freeform, M/M, Samurai!Erik, Shogun!T'Challa, T'cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puta_bruta/pseuds/puta_bruta
Summary: i drew a thing





	Samurai Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> this fanart is based on a fic I wrote but haven't posted

 


End file.
